rpnationfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitrus-Kaiser
'Nitrus-Kaiser '''is a highly malevolent spectre and cyborg who serves under the Tren Empire as a general and monster summoner, sitting high as the second-in-command of its leader, DeathLord Nexus XIII. Biography Past Life Nitrus-Kaiser was formerly a heroic marshal of the Red Flag Army, whose name was Kaiser Rogue. He belonged to the Lanx species, a race that resembled a cross between imps and anthropomorphic cats. His primary mission was to defend his planet, Ty-Sei, from unauthorized intruders who posed a significant threat to their species as a whole. During one of their most epic wars, Kaiser lead his forces to battle against the Kaju, a series of animalistic killing machines that were artificially created by an unknown entity. However, these creatures do not actually die, rather upon defeat, they are shrunken down and encased within a black, cube-shaped crystal, where they forever sleep until they are freed from their prison. Kaiser and his army was successful in pushing back the beasts into the cavernous depths of their planet, and further reducing them into their crystalline, frozen state. However, before the caverns were finally sealed, Kaiser remained inside, vowing to ensure that they would never escape and wreak havoc again. An ultimate sacrifice indeed. However, remaining in isolation for several dozen years caused Kaiser to slowly spiral into insanity. Eventually, Kaiser began to regret his sacrifice, knowing that he gained absolutely nothing as a result of it, except for his own imprisonment. Eventually, Kaiser ended up wasting away into nothingness, and as he died, he ended up impaling himself onto his own double-sided trident. After countless years, his skeletal corpse remained. Resurrection Centuries later, he was brought back to life by a great and powerful conquerer, DeathLord Nexus XIII. After discovering legend of Kaiser Rogue, Nexus began to raise him from the dead by using an ancient necromantic ritual. His skull was lit with bright blue, spectral flames, and glowing cyan eyes, as his corpse was magically lifted into the air, and his signature weapon was infused with the power of the dead. As the newly reborn Kaiser awakened from his death, he found himself forever bound to serve the DeathLord, seeing as the latter also had the power to put him back into his grave. Nexus began using him as his right-hand lieutenant, implanting him with cybernetic power armor to increase his combat capabilities. Kaiser, having no memory of his past life, gave himself the name Nitrus-Kaiser, to distinguish him from the past hero which he felt he had no relation to. From this point forward, Nexus would start sending him out to lead his footsoldiers in the name of conquest. Under orders, Nitrus-Kaiser would also go to resurrect and tame the Kaju for his master, undoing the massive war that consumed much of his life; the countless amounts of bloodshed were all now in vain. Taming them would turn out to be a pitifully easy task, as the creatures ended up fearing the warrior due to their previous encounter. Personality Nitrus-Kaiser often takes on a very calm, quiet, and loyal persona when in the presence of his master, never challenging him, even during his most extreme moments of rage. However, this is simply nothing more than a mere facade. In reality, Nitrus-Kaiser is an maniacal psychopath who craves mass chaos and destruction. In contrast to the DeathLord's goal of conquering worlds and expanding his empire, Nitrus-Kaiser merely wishes to murder and destroy everything that lies within his path. Not to mention, he really dislikes following orders. Other than this, Nitrus-Kaiser is also extremely arrogant, believing all other life forms to be weaker than himself, especially humans. As a result he often has a tendency of playfully testing his enemies, laying back and giving them a chance to attack, just for laughs as well as the chance to show off. He is notable for his sinister evil laugh, which also consists of electronic garbles and high-pitched beeps, reflecting his cyborg nature. Relationships ''This section is to be heavily expanded upon over time. Friends/Allies * 'DeathLord Nexus XIII: '''Although he sees his master as an inferior being, and really dislikes having to always follow his orders, Nitrus-Kaiser is forced to be his ally, due to the fact that the DeathLord can easily take his life away with a simple spell. Enemies * '''Ryuu Tensei: '''A constant foil to Nexus's plans, Nitrus-Kaiser is often sent to battle this Senshi warrior. Nitrus-Kaiser perceives all as weak, including Ryuu. * '''Ran: '''Same as above. Appearance Nitrus-Kaiser is shadowy, masked cyborg with a cat-like appearance. His true, skeletal body is entirely hidden under his cybernetic power armor. This armor is almost completely black, aside from the various bright blue lights that surround his exterior, the cyan spectral flame that glows around his helmet, and his demonic-looking bright blue eyes that shine through with an extremely intense glow. His overall armor has a very sleek, ninja-like appearance with a minimalistic design. His helmet is shaped like a cat's head, with short horns resembling cat ears. His mouth piece has quite a few vents for breathing, but this is only for intimidation factor, seeing as he's already dead and has no need for oxygen. Underneath the mask is a black skull with a cybernetic plate covering the area around his right eye. He has no mouth to talk through, just a gruesome, half-robot skull surrounded by a ball of flame. The rest of his skeletal body is covered in a tangled mess of wires, allowing him to control his armor. Weapon(s)/Equipment Soul Breaker Nitrus-Kaiser's signature weapon, a double-sided trident infused with the power of lightning as well as the power of the dead (after being brought back to life as a spectre). Upon hitting a target, a small electrical explosion will occur, dealing out minor splash damage to enhance attacks and possibly stun enemies in the process. He can either split the weapon into two for faster, easier combos, or keep the weapon as one for higher damage and stun potential. It is often used as a conduit to amplify Nitrus-Kaiser's various abilities, including his lightning-based attacks as well as his necromantic powers. High-Powered Assault Armor Nitrus-Kaiser is always equipped with a technologically advanced suit of power armor that enhances his combat performance, by increasing his strength, speed, accuracy, endurance, vision, hearing, etc. This makes him quite the powerhouse in battle. Because it makes him that much more powerful, Nitrus-Kaiser is rarely (if ever) seen without his power armor. Abilities Offensive Abilities * '''Plasma Bolt: '''Sends forth a plasma fireball with medium speed and damage, exploding on impact. * '''Plasma Swarm: '''Summons a swarm of homing missile-like projectiles, formed completely out of plasma. Each projectile deals relatively low damage on their own, but move really fast, and the sheer number of projectiles increases the overall damage output. * '''Chain Lightning: '''Casts an overcharge bolt of lightning that pierces through targets, and automatically travels between nearby foes. Although very powerful, the damage is equally divided between the multiple hostiles caught within the lightning strike. * '''Thunderstorm: '''Summons a massive thunderstorm, causing a flurry of lightning strikes to rain down all over the place, wiping out (or at least critically damaging) everything in the vicinity. Defensive Abilities * '''Plasma Wall: '''Lifts up a wall of plasma from the ground up, thus blocking many incoming attacks, especially projectiles. This plasma wall can also be thrown like a projectile, although it moves relatively slow, and is best used for defense. Movement Abilities * '''High Speed: '''Generates a fiery trail of plasma behind his shoulders and feet, allowing himself to skid across the ground at high speeds, almost like a hockey player. Although this makes him really fast, it also makes movement very slippery, akin to running on ice, thus this technique requires skill and practice to master. * '''Levitation: '''Generates fiery balls of plasma underneath his feet, allowing himself to stay afloat in a similar manner to jet propulsion. Although he doesn't fly super fast vertically, he can still maintain decent speed when moving in adjacent to the ground. * '''Teleportation: '''Has the ability to teleport at will, leaving behind a plasma shockwave explosion in his trail. However, this ability requires a pretty long cooldown period, so it's normally used for emergency escapes, rather than for usage in combat. Other Abilities * '''Necromancy: '''Has the ability to resurrect the dead, either in the form of mindless zombies, or as their original selves (although the latter is significantly harder to pull off, and costs loads more energy). Different creatures require different amounts of energy to revive; usually stronger beings are way more costly in terms of energy. * '''Holographic Projection: '''Can summon holographic duplicates of himself to communicate messages without having to actually be present. Upon termination, these holograms will often leave behind a series of plasma explosions, though with large inaccuracy. * '''Reflexes: '''Possesses extremely quick, cat-like reflexes that enables him to dodge and block incoming attacks with relative ease. Combined with his smaller size, this makes it extremely difficult to land a successful hit on him. Weaknesses ''This section is to be heavily expanded upon over time. * '''Weak Durability: '''Despite his extreme skill and experience with combat, Nitrus-Kaiser is easily damaged if he fails to dodge or block an incoming attack. This makes him a glass cannon, able to dish out a lot of damage, but completely unable to withstand it. * '''Arrogance: '''Nitrus-Kaiser is widely known for his extreme level of arrogance. Due to his beliefs all other life forms are inferior, he also fails to see anyone or anything as a significant threat to his existence (other than his master). Because of this, he solely uses brute force during all his engagements, trying to destroy everyone and everything, and never using cunning or stealth. This results in him becoming a massive target, gaining attention from all possible hostiles in the vicinity. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Cyborgs Category:Spectres Category:Lanx Category:Plasma-Affinity Category:Tren Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Polearm Users Category:Formerly Good Category:Aura Universe Category:Thunder-Affinity